The Story of Evil
by playfulFeline
Summary: This is a Story of two twins subjected to a cruel fate. There will be love, tragedy, death, blood, and loyalty. The sad story of these twins is one loved by many and now there is more than just a few songs. The tragic story of these two twins shall reach the hearts of many.
1. Birth

A long, long time ago, in a country far, far away; there was a woman of high class screaming in her labor. Just as the church bells rang, a loud sound as it chimed. A child was finally pushed from her womb. Just as the nursemaids were about to finish up, cleaning the newborn girl one exclaimed that they weren't quite finished yet. By time the third chime had made it's toll, a baby boy was pulled from her mother's womb. The mother passed out, having been done as the nursemaids cleaned up the babies. They were dressed and put in a crib together as they slept finally.  
Morning came as the clock chimed to awaken the city. Two children giggled and played, chasing each other in the halls. They had made their way to their parents room where they found their mother awake. Their father was feeling unwell and the mother was going to go into town to personally get some things to prepare a soup for him. "Would you two like to join me in a trip into town~?" their mother chimed. "Would we!?" they exclaimed in unison. "Please do change for we need to blend in to the crowd. Also do not worry about our safety. One of our butlers will be accompanying us, following at a safe distance." she requested.

After changing the group went out on foot into the village. Not many noticed them as they went about their business. The children were playing tag, running behind and around their mother as she did the shopping. The twins had run into a strange man and followed him. "Len.. I'm scared.. I don't think this man is friendly…" the elder twin said as she clung to her brother. "I think you're right…" he mumbled, making sure that the man did not hear. "W-where's mommy?" the girl asked, the sound of her voice made it seem as if she were about to cry.

Just then, their mother had found them and called out to them. "Rin, Len! Get away from that man!" she exclaimed, filled with fear. The man let out an annoyed sound as he grabbed the twins, holding a knife to their necks. They were scared. Rin shrieked as loud as she could. Len, always being able to be the bravest when his sister was in danger, bit the man's hand causing him to drop the knife and loosen his grip to where Rin could escape, running to her mother.

The queen cradled her child as she tried to soothe her. Sadly, Len was not able to escape. The man pulled out a rag and held it to his face. Len had passed out and the man managed to escape. Just when it was too late, the knight caught up to the queen to find her and her child sobbing loudly to the loss of the elder twin. The knight even cried to hear this news. It was now obvious that it was too dangerous for the queen and her child to go out in town.

The knight knelt down and swooped up the queen who was cradling her child. Having a carriage already set up in case this happened, the knight escorted her to it. The peasants were worried, not knowing they had lost their crown prince. A child not much older than the twins noticed and pointed it out. "Mommy where's the prince? The queen had the princess but where 's the prince?" he asked with high volume as the villagers noticed and were all shocked. Ignoring the peasants gossip, the knight climbed into the carriage and sat there, ready to defend her and the now crown princess. Upon reaching their home, a servant reported that the king had been murdered in their bed. This brought great sorrow to the queen. First her son then her lover. This scarred her deeply as she was now to rule the kingdom and teach her daughter how to rule after her.


	2. The Queen

Many years passed as Rin grew into a beautiful young woman. Sadly, without her brotehr, her heart was closed off and she became cold. She would force the maids to do embarassing things for her own amusement. She was about 12 years old. 4 years had passed since that day that she lost both her father and her beloved twin brother. So much sorrow had haunted her mother on this day's annerversary. And for the last year, her mother had fallen deathly ill. The doctors siad it was a non-curable disase which many died from. So, with her mother bed ridden, she was forced to rule the country.

Being the ruler of a country wasn't that hard either. The pesants just /expected/ you to magically make all of their problems dissapear! They were lucky to have what they did. Ungreatful weeds. At first Rin tried to have a gentle rule but the pesants started walking all over her kindness. Slowly, she became wiser and ruled with a stronger hold. Then when her mother finally died, she lost all hope; finding herrself alone in the world.

Without her mother's guidance, she became cold and cruel. Not really caring about the pesant's complaints. She raised taxes too. And removed the taxes for the wealthy so as to stay on the good side of them. When people from otehr countries visited, she acted like an innocent, lonely girl. If the villagers ever tried to overthrow her, or even stand up to her, she had them sentance to death by the gilloutine.

This all went on for two years with out ever changing. Every month that passed caused her to feel even more and more lonely. Then one day a hooded figure had been caught by her gaurds and put before her. She was going to have them killed for tresspassing until they chuckled. The voice that emited was deep, that of a young man's. She gave him a bit of a glare before getting off her throne and approacking him. "Remove your hood. Now." she comanded as she glared up at him. He smiled under the hood and chuckled again. "I've missed you so much~" he said with tears rolling down his face and a broken smile on his lips. At first she didn't recognize him until she stared really hard. "L-Len!?" she exclaimed loudly, completely in shock.


End file.
